


Cold hands

by CamaradeCactus



Series: Mes couples préférés (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: Sacha était toujours impulsif et surprenant et Gou devait avouer que ce n'était pas toujours pour lui déplaire.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Series: Mes couples préférés (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385674
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Cold hands

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770266) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus), [chickenyuujirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou). 



Gou tenait fermement son Mobismart dans les mains, essayant de viser correctement le Pokémon qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue pour que son Pokédex lui donne des informations à son sujet. Une bourrasque de vent le fit trembler et lâcher son téléphone qui tomba, heureusement, sur son sac qui était à ses pieds. S'accroupissant pour le ramasser, il remarqua alors à quel point ses doigts étaient rouges. Pas étonnant qu'il ait du mal à le tenir, ils étaient tout engourdis.

« **Tu devrais faire attention à tes affaires, Gou, tu vas finir par le casser** , le réprimanda Sacha, accroupi à côté de lui. »

Gou grimaça en l'entendant. Venant de sa part, c'était vraiment ridicule... Il ne lui répondit cependant pas, attrapant son téléphone. Rien que le tenir était difficile, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus aucune force dans les doigts et qu'au moindre mouvement il le lâcherait de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter Koharu et prendre des gants...

A côté de lui, Sacha se redressa et il fit de même, rangeant son téléphone dans son sac pour qu'il puisse mettre ses mains dans ses poches en espérant les réchauffer un peu. Cependant, son ami attrapa ses deux mais et, contre toute attente, il se les plaqua contre les joues. Gou ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais aucun son n'en sortit et il regarda, complètement muet, Sacha grimacer lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point ses mains étaient froides.

« **Tes mains sont gelées ! s** 'exclama-t-il. »

Gou, sentant la chaleur des joues de Sacha sous ses mains, ne sut pas quoi dire. Le garçon l'avait pris de court et il était aussi surpris que gêné. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, et il avait le visage en feu. Il était si rouge que même Sacha le remarqua.

« **Gou, ça va ? Ton visage est rouge, tu es malade ?** demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet pour son ami. »

Gou s'empressa de secouer la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Il baissa la tête de façon à ce que Sacha ne puisse pas le voir et se mordit les lèvres, retenant le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. S'il pouvait rester quelques minutes de plus dans cette position, alors il en profiterait autant que possible.

Sacha était toujours impulsif et surprenant et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas toujours pour lui déplaire.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
